The scientific goal of the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Developmental Cancer Therapeutics (DCT) Program is to discover and characterize unique agents and pathways that will impact the development of more effective cancer therapies and to translate these discoveries into clinical applications by using proof-of principle, early phase clinical and correlative science studies. The DCT Program is co-led by Kenneth D. Tew, PhD and Carolyn D. Britten, MD. The DCT Program is organized around three themes of scientific investigation: ? Elucidation of Cellular Signaling Pathways. ? Modulation of Redox and Cellular Stress Response. ? Development of Small Molecule Chemotherapeutic Agents. The 46 members of the DCT Program, representing 12 departments within the College of Medicine and the College of Pharmacy, have 87 active grants/contracts totaling $11.7M in cancer research funding ($7.7 in peer-reviewed funding and $3.7M from the NCI). In 2012 the DCT Program implemented 65 early phase (pilot. Phase I, Phase l/ll, and Phase II) interventional treatment clinical trials, of which 25 were invesfigator initiated; 224 patients were enrolled onto all DCT Program interventional treatment studies. In the past five years, DCT Program members produced 305 cancer-focused publications with 17% of these representing inter-programmatic and 35% intra-programmatic collaborations and 48% from mulfi-insfitutional collaborations.